


【利艾】假一赔零

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【利艾】假一赔零

利威尔面色阴沉地坐在屏幕前，看着打开聊天框上一行小字，两手逐渐握紧成拳，似乎下一秒就要把屏幕键盘通通砸烂。

“哦，哥哥你好啊~”

还‘哥哥’，哥你妹啊！谁他妈是你哥！

他深吸一口气，强忍住满腹的怒气，伸手打字：“你敢抢我女朋友，敢不敢出来一对一？”

“可以啊，什么时候？”

“晚九点，湖心凉亭见。”

把时间往前拨五个小时，许久未见的女朋友突然发信息约利威尔出去吃饭。  
“我下午还有课。”他看了眼课表——马哲，每次必点到，连上大三节，追剧补番睡大觉必备好课。  
“不会耽误很长时间的啦，有点事要跟你说。”女友的声音通过电流的传送显得有些机械化的冷漠，一点也不像刚认识时甜甜地喊他‘学长’的那个姑娘。

他们是通过口语课认识的，热情洋溢的外教老头别有用心地要求不同专业的学生两两组队，每周英语对话一个半小时，既锻炼口语又增进感情，一举两得。  
谁想跟一个八竿子打不着的‘同学’每周尬聊那么久啊。利威尔头疼地打开选课系统，打算在退课截至之前赶紧换一门课。  
正当他翻遍列表也没见着一个还有空余名额的英语课，邻座的女孩一脸怯生生地戳了戳他的肩膀：“同学……跟我组队可以吗？”  
“……”利威尔快速权衡了一下利弊得失，感觉拒绝也不大合适，干脆约好了一起糊弄一下老师完事。  
“行吧。”

两人交换了微信，粗略自我介绍了一下，女孩便一口一个‘学长’叫上了。  
“学长，明天中午在食堂见面可以吗？”  
“学长，我看东门外新开了家咖啡厅，环境好像还不错，下次去那里吧！”  
“学长，新上映的电影看起来挺有意思的，你有兴趣一起去看吗？”  
“学长……你……愿不愿意当我男朋友啊？”  
利威尔自认为他们两个并没有多熟，除了语伴任务以外他也没做什么特别的表示，只是出于绅士礼节为两人的各种消费买了单。  
不过是几杯咖啡，几餐饭，几张电影票而已，两三百块钱，他一晚上家教就可以赚回来。  
他略微思考了一下，委婉地拒绝女孩：“不好意思，我对你似乎没有那种感情。”  
“没关系啊！”女孩一脸天真地笑着，“感情是可以培养的嘛，处着处着就有了。”  
“再说了，你不尝试一下，怎么知道恋爱是什么感觉嘛。”

利威尔愣了一下。

这是他上节心理学类选修课刚听过一耳朵的说法。那个以风趣幽默闻名的老师半开玩笑地论证自己的观点：“大学生啊，不管是不是特别喜欢，只要有机会还是谈一谈恋爱罢，体验一下被生理需求激发的情感错觉，死去活来的遭一番，再来看那些被美化的原始本能，就会有更深刻的体悟了啊。”

于是他又一次快速权衡了利弊，觉得既然人家觉得不耽误，那他也没必要拒绝。  
他们俩就从半年前走在了一起，磕磕绊绊磨合了好几个月，然而利威尔始终没找到所谓的‘感觉’，而女孩也日益对他的过于严肃和忙碌说三道四起来。  
“你根本就不像一个男朋友该有的样子嘛！”女孩掉着眼泪埋怨他，“还不如陪我打游戏的学弟，人家都知道早晚给我发个‘安’，你倒好，我一星期不给你发消息，你就也能一星期不来找我！”  
利威尔不知所措地回忆了一下。女友说的那段时间似乎正赶上他的期中季，加上一堆论文大作业，逼得他夜以继日地肝了好几天，过后睡了整整一天才把之前缺的觉给补回来，完全没注意到以往消息不断的女友反常的安静了一星期。  
“呃……是我不好，怎么样补偿你比较好？”恋爱新手利威尔尝试模仿室友拿口红补偿女友的做法。  
“谁要你补偿了！”女友装作不乐意地一撇嘴，假装不经意地暗示他，“反正游戏新出的几个皮肤我自己也能买。”  
然而利威尔木头一块根本没听懂话外之音，苦口婆心地回道：“哦……那你，也注意一下别耽误学习了。”  
“……”

于是就有了五小时前的情形。  
“你根本就不爱我！连我喜欢什么都不知道！一天到晚就知道‘学习’！‘编程’！‘debug’！愿意花时间陪我的人有的是！你就跟你的书和电脑过一辈子吧！”  
利威尔一头雾水地反思了一下自己过去半年的所作所为，自认为尽到了（他认知范围中的）男朋友的职责：过节礼物没少过——大多是他精心设计的程序；女友要求没不满足过——辅导学习，修电脑，挑电子产品样样在行；就连时间，他也把学习之外的所有时间都投入到了这段感情中，尽管只是出于一种茫然的责任感。  
可是——‘爱’——他从一开始就没明白这是什么，半年相处下来更是摸不着头脑，只是像个人工智能一样参考着外界输入的大数据，机械地模仿着他人的所作所为，以为只要相似度足够高，算法带来的表象便也可以称作‘爱’了。  
可现在人家告诉他，‘你根本就不爱我！’

利威尔无所谓地翘掉了下午的马哲课，恍恍惚惚地回到寝室，刚进门就听室友小心翼翼地问道：“喂，你跟你女朋友是不是分手了啊？”  
“你怎么知道的？”利威尔皱了皱眉。明明刚分手，难道八卦的传播速度比他走路还快？  
室友怪不好意思的搓了搓鼻子：“上午我见她挽着一个男生的胳膊路过来着……”  
“……”

他沉默了半分钟，坐下，打开电脑，敲击键盘，五分钟不到的时间已经翻完了女友近期的聊天记录。  
果不其然，从一个多月前开始，就有一个男生雷打不动地每天给她发早晚安，女友，哦不，现在应该叫‘前女友’，前女友的游戏邀请有求必应，还一口一个‘姐姐’叫的来的个甜。  
“姐姐晚安~早点睡不要熬夜噢~”  
“姐姐吃了吗？一会双排线上等你AwA~”  
“姐姐今天心情不好吗？我给你讲个笑话吧~”  
……

这，都，什，么，玩，意？！！！  
利威尔盯着对方发过来的一张照片——满脸胶原蛋白的小白脸模样，一双水汪汪的大眼睛看上去还有几分未成年的稚气，看起来特别奶，就那种叫什么来着？哦对，小奶狗。  
他本来觉得分手就分手，不耽误人家女孩子另寻良缘，对他来说也不是什么大事。  
可他现在真心实意地想把这个不知从哪冒出来的‘弟弟’好好修理一顿，让他知道，做人别太弟弟，会挨揍的。

晚九点湖心凉亭。  
利威尔打开手机气象软件看了眼天气——阴，西北风。  
很好，月黑风高夜，杀人放火时，很适合把人麻袋套头一顿狠揍。  
他晚饭特地多吃了点碳水，穿上便于动作的衣服活动活动了筋骨，一脸杀气的提前十五分钟到达了约定地点。  
湖心岛虽然是情侣约会的圣地，但大多数人都会在湖边坐着看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，剩下少部分人则藏在树丛深处，冒着被瞎溜达的新生发现的风险干一些刺激的事。然而中间挂了口大钟还点了盏灯的凉亭颇有几分青灯古佛相伴，色即是空空即是色的脱俗感，在一片粉红泡泡中遗世独立，倒是无人问津来的清净。

利威尔此时就靠在凉亭的一根红柱上，双手交叉抱在胸前，暗暗把指关节捏了个遍。  
他抬手看了眼时间——九点差五分钟，再抬头就看到一个高瘦的人影沿着台阶走上来。那人估摸着有一米八几，留着及肩的半长发，昏昏暗暗的看不清是男是女。  
啧，麻烦。利威尔微微皱了下眉头。这个点突然来个路人，他要动手就不太方便了。  
他装作不经意地瞥过那个走入灯光范围的人——确实很高，笔直修长的小腿从晃荡的中裤裤管里伸出来，白净的仿佛洗去污泥的藕节。那是个漂亮的男人，长着一张烟视媚行却又寡淡厌世的脸，不管是雕成高高在上的白玉神像还是画成让人面红耳赤的春宫都合适的很。  
利威尔莫名其妙地感觉有些口渴，喉结不自觉的上下动了动。  
大概是因为晚饭吃的咸了，他想。  
那个杀千刀的奶狗怎么还没来，他又想。  
再不来干脆先约这个人去喝一杯什么，咖啡还是酒呢？似乎都挺适合作为熬夜的前奏的。

利威尔面无表情地胡思乱想着，只见那人踏上最后一节台阶，抬起眼直勾勾地看向他，一双深绿色的眸子被灯光覆上些许别样的意味。  
“你是……利威尔吧？”  
利威尔一愣，一个出乎意料的想法划过脑中的一团乱麻，清晰地指向唯一的答案：“你就是那个‘艾莲’？”  
“唔，应该是没错了，不过我真名叫艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔。”  
利威尔的一肚子火气后知后觉地冒上来，却被一股莫名的熟悉感将将压下：“我是不是听过这个名字？”  
那人愣了一下，脸上似乎闪过一丝欣喜的神色：“我们上同一节马哲课的，就是今天下午你没去的那节，你对我有印象？”  
利威尔回忆了一下被各种琐事充斥的课堂印象——似乎在做小组pre的时候确实有一个声音吸引过他的注意，不过他坐的位置太靠后，随意一瞥只看见一个高挑的身影，也没看清脸，大概，似乎，就是面前这个人。

“没印象。”他毫不客气地否认，“你应该知道我找你来是干什么的吧？”

艾伦走近了两步：“哥，你听我解释……”

“乱喊什么？！谁他妈是你哥？！”利威尔飞起一个眼刀，“我要真有个抢别人女朋友的弟弟，非打断他的腿不可！”

“我没跟她在一起。”艾伦有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻头，那副不知所措的神情倒是和照片上的小奶狗有了几分相似，“我就是……听说那个女生之前交过好几个出手很大方的男朋友，风评不是很好，怕你被她骗了……所以才……”

“才？”利威尔冷笑了一声，“她是什么样的人我自己不会看？关你什么事了？”

“……所以你看到了吧？”面前的青年做出一副无奈的表情，“她跟你一点也不合适。”

“……”这点利威尔倒是无话可说。

然而他又不甘心这么兴师动众地把人叫出来，却只是被一个小鬼——虽然他比自己高了一个头还不止，但也就是个小鬼——陈述了一个自己已经明白的事实，没好气地继续说道：“所以呢？你就要让她跟我分手，却又不跟她在一起，图什么呢？”

艾伦突然笑了，好似第一片柳絮落入刚刚解冻的春湖，掩饰不住的欣喜之情在脸上荡漾开来——  
“你啊。”  
他说。

利威尔盯了他好半天，突然想起自己是见过这个学弟的。  
“你是不是xx高中的？”

青年脸上的喜悦更明显了，一双眼睛雀跃的要发出光来：“学长！你真的记得我？！”

利威尔想起来了，他在大一回母校宣讲的时候见过这个学弟。那时艾伦应该还在读高二，正是纠结志愿的时候，宣讲完后还特地跑到后台来问他问题。

“学长，我现在还不知道自己想读什么专业，没有特别喜欢的科目，成绩也够不上您考上的学校，该怎么努力啊？”

利威尔正忙着收拾摊了一桌的宣讲材料，回头给了他一个眼神：“没有想好自己想要什么就先拼尽全力去努力吧，别顾虑那么多，努力够了自然会水到渠成的。”  
“我在x大等你。”

“之前在路上碰到跟您打过招呼，可您似乎已经不记得我了，根本就没搭理……”艾伦说着就有点委屈，“后来好不容易凑到和您同一堂政治课，却发现您已经有女朋友了，只能尝试着课间在您座位上放点心意什么的……”

利威尔想起那些莫名出现在他桌子上的小蛋糕，奶茶还有手作的三明治，刚好能顶上政治课占用的晚饭。他一直以为是女友给他准备的小心意，可现在想想以她的性子怎么可能默默做了这么久也不跟他来炫耀一下。

“原来是你……”晚风掠过湖面吹到这个小岛的最高点，虽说是盛夏，入夜的凉意也让人有几分高处不胜寒的瑟缩。

“学长，这儿有点凉吧？我们换个地方聊？请您喝杯热红茶怎么样？”

“行。”利威尔点了点头，“但你挖我墙角这事不能就这么算了。”

“唔，这……”艾伦佯装苦恼的思索了片刻，“那我赔你一个对象，你看我怎么样？”

利威尔安静地看着面前的青年，听见自己的心跳声在寂静的夜色中一点点喧嚣起来，甲肾上腺素和苯基乙胺从血液中奔流而过，多巴胺拨动亢奋和欢愉的神经，他放任本能的冲动把自己的理智裹挟而去，自人类诞生伊始便存在的感情穿越时空的洪流，猝然降临到他头上。

他听见自己的声音在一片寂静的喧嚣中格外的清晰。

他说，好啊。

—THE END—……？


End file.
